


Of Lust And Gained

by mobileLignum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Biting, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fantasy, Furry, Knotting, Minor Violence, Oviposition, Partial Mind Control, Pheromones, Predator/Prey, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: Your name is Luster and you've never lost at anything in your life. You've never been refused at the end. Everyone submits, everyone caves, everyone breaks once they feel your touch. If might makes right then you're above everyone else. You don't think this supossed "Star Queen" is gonna be different.Your name is Luster and you are a fool.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 42





	Of Lust And Gained

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a comission (my first ever in fact) for http://furaffinity.net/user/slimesthe  
> http://twitter.com/kingslimesthe  
> http://twitter.com/kinkslimesthe
> 
> they're v nice!!! i hope y'all like it

Your wings buzz behind you as you move through the skies.

You move through the night, moon shining above you as witness to your prowess. The stars could not be more jealous of how bright you shine. The wind is like kisses from an adoring crowd, and as you rise above the land of darkness below you can’t help but 

think one thing.

It feels good to be queen.

Your name is Luster. You are the descendant of a powerful race of Moth creatures. The M.O is simple, get into a planet, lay your eggs inside someone you deem worthy, make them part of your hivemind, your children spread around the world and do the rest; and then eventually leave to conquer their own worlds.

It’s a good process, one you’re very familiar with at this point. You could talk for hours about the moral justifications for it, or even just the political side, or perhaps how there’s a lot of subspecies due to the vast amount of breeding going on (you have a bit of snake in you!).

You won’t though. You know there’s only one real justification that matters. Might makes right, and so far you don’t think there’s anyone mightier than you.

That’s why you’re making your way up. This planet was already taken by someone else, someone they call the Star Queen. She rules over this strange land that is divided between layers, from the deepest pit of The Land Of Darkness, to the highest peak of The Land Of The Sky where she lives.

You’re going to fuck the shit out of her.

You grin wider and wider as her castle makes itself visible to you. Even with your thoughts clouded by Lust for power- and let’s be honest, prime royal ass, you can still recognize the magnificence of this building. 

You see a tall and wide whimsical structure that is less a castle and more like some sort of expensive circus tent. There are stairs on the outside that spiral around brightly coloured towers from which silk connects around each tower and over the main building like a veil. The windows are perfectly circular and outlined with bright colours, but the main building itself feels more like you’re looking at a full house mural, with the colours changing from a night sky filled with literal glowing spots, and others looking more like day time, there’s also a beautiful pink sunset. 

You’ve heard that joke about the colours of the sky before, you think the Star Queen has absolutely heard it too.

As you approach Star Castle you can’t help but think this shit should be better guarded, but nope!! There are no guards here. It’s good to mention you are new to this planet, so it’s entirely possible she has people under such a spell that it’s not even necessary. The idea seems ridiculous to you though, trusting people that far.

You don’t go through the front door, even though it’s unguarded. You’re pretty sure the first thing anyone sees in a castle is the throne room and there’s a good possibility she’s sitting her perfect ass on there right now. You fly towards the tallest part of the castle and peek through the window and- oh shit.

You see her. Asleep on her bed, crown resting on a nightstand, is the Star Queen. Despite being a descendant of the same species you two could not look more different. 

Whereas your fur is a mix of black and pale yellows, hers is a gentle sunset pink with spots of orange mixed in there. Her wings- which you imagine wrapping around her like a cape most of the time, are now wrapped around herself like a blanket. Your wing patterns probably look boring in comparison to hers. Yours follow your fur pattern, but hers look like space itself. Her wings are a dark background over gentle glowing spots. The sight is kind of hypnotizing.

Lastly, where you have snake traits, she seems to have wolf traits.

You step carefully into the room, there’s three things you notice right off the bat.

One: It smells pleasantly sweet in here

Two: She has a lot of plushies.

Three: Her wings are really flexible.

That last part you notice on account of how her wings outline the shape of her body. Neither of you has boobs but her hourglass shape almost gives that impression. You lightly trace your fingers through the thin veil that is her wings, from the peak of her ribcage, down a slope as it goes into her stomach, back up as it reaches her hips.

The scene is intimate, downright fucking adorable. You almost want to appreciate how cute she looks in a wholesome way, and then you remember that’s not what I was paid to write.

You gently try to move her wings out of the way, you succeed. You realize she’s hugging one of the plushies tight. Your thoughts go back to how cute this picture is. A grown ass woman in a room full of plushies hugging one of them tight in her sleep.

You lean in closer to her, closer and closer still. The sweet smell inside this room grows stronger as you approach. You bare your fangs, opening wide, ready to bite down on a spot on her neck.

It’s odd really. Your teeth pierce her skin (there’s fuzz in your mouth but you don’t really care), you begin injecting your aphrodisiac directly into her. She shoots awake- This whole part is routine to you.

You’re used to knowing how this goes. Usually after this part comes a scream, or a moan, or they just start crying as they’re overwhelmed by how sensitive they are. Instead her eyes shoot open, and her gaze turns to you. She looks as if she’s fixated on something, her breathing growing heavier and heavier, blood dripping down your chin. You can feel her shaking.

“You dumb motherfucker” Is all she says before she grins ear to ear. Your last thought before she kicks you off is that her voice sounded really pretty.

The kick is like a dodge ball to the chest, if the dodgeball was thrown by Dwayne The Rock Johnson and also he fucking hated you. You tumble down onto the floor, you hurt your wing but you manage to roll on all four, claws making marks on the floor as you’re pushed back.

You’re growling, your fangs drip down with the queen’s blood as you bare them. But this is sadly ineffective as all you see in front of you is a grin and then a blur. You can barely breathe as you’re pinned down onto the floor by your neck. You growl and hiss and fucking howl, biting the air to no effect. All of your screams die out pretty early.

The smell- which you now realize is some sort of musk or pheromone, makes it hard to think. You suddenly remember you have legs and try to kick the queen, your claws are pretty sharp so you manage to slash her stomach, blood dripping down onto you as well as the floor. She hisses through her teeth..And then it turns into a giggle.

In a nightmarish display of power she begins to grow some more arms. The grip around your neck tightens ever so slightly so that her own claws are digging in a bit. Your arms and legs are both kept apart and your chin is being held in such a way that your mouth is wide open.

Fight or flight, that’s all that’s on your mind. You’re out of your depth for the first time in your life, and as someone who’s never experienced fear before this is fucking TERRIFYING. Scarier still are the thoughts at the back of your head, fueled by this sweet smell, she’s so pretty, she’s so powerful- Fuck. No no no no.

She spits in your mouth and it tastes wonderful, you swallow without a second thought. And then the second thoughts you should’ve had then come back after you already swallowed. That was most definitely her own aphrodisiac.

You try to fight it, yelling, screaming. “NO NO NO NO- STOP- STOP IT- I CAN’T- I CAN’T GO DOWN LIKE THIS- I’M A LEGEND- I’M A GOD- I- I-”

The screams die out when she grasps your cock, the sound that comes out of you is less a protest and more an eager squeal. You didn’t even notice you had unsheathed

She starts pumping you as she pushes into your cloaca. You can feel her (legitimately impressive) cock push into you as well, her movements are slow at first, as if she wants to pretend she’s a gentle being. You can feel how she pulses, how her tail wags, how she drools and growls and fucking twitches.

She wants to ravage you, but she isn’t doing it. Why?

Why isn’t she ravaging you? Why isn’t she completely destroying you? Why isn’t she breaking you? Why why why you want it you fucking need it now now now now NOW.

“NOW- FUCKING BREAK ME ALREADY” 

There are tears in your eyes, you’ve never felt so weak.

You’ve also never felt so good.

“As you wish, my princess ♥”

The words sound so sweet in your ear. Her princess! You’re her princess.

You fully start bawling as she fucking obliterates your cloaca beyond any hope of salvation. She breaks your hole to such a degree you KNOW no one else but her could possibly use you now, not that you’d let anyone else have you.

She makes sweet promises in your ear as she fucks you, how happy you’re gonna be, how happy you’re gonna make her, how much freedom there is in a lack of choice, a lack of thought, a lack of suffering. You listen, you listen and you swallow her spit like the good little pup you are.

She knots you as she starts to fill you up with egg after egg after egg. And you continue this loop of pleasure and tears all night long.

At some point (you can barely remember) you got onto her bed and started cuddling. Tired and satisfied with yourselves.

She looks at you with pure adoration, and you’ve never felt so loved.

“What’s your name?” She asks with genuine curiosity.

“Luster” You say with your eyes half closed, about to doze off

She laughs. “Velanova” 

Nova kisses you good night, and you’re ready to wake up everyday to serve her.

Might makes right after all.


End file.
